Puzzle Pieces
by LovelySheree
Summary: [NaLu one-shots] Pink and Yellow just works, you know? CH 3 post-ending of the manga!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't really understand her. She was quirky, weird, loud, and a huge bookworm. But she was also pretty, he couldn't lie, delicate, and no— not pretty, _beautiful._ Yeah, that's a better way to put her looks. He wasn't one to chase after looks though, not that he wasn't attracted to them. However, on that note, she was strong, undeniably so— the pret— the _beautifulest_ and the strongest. But her dorkiness, as cute as it is, was many times over looked by the way she walks, talks, and how she's just so… _smart._

No, he didn't understand her. Not one bit.

His innocence was something he used to distract himself, almost as if he could convince himself that he didn't really pay attention to that stuff. A lot of times it worked, acting oblivious was a great technique when you're surrounded by someone so intoxicating. She was a handful, that's for sure, so he tried not to get his nose too deep in their relationship— a girl like her could really, well, distract him. But he wasn't a complete idiot, he knew what waters he sailing into when he decided to let her become part of his former two man, now three-man squad. Or maybe two-man plus a lady? He didn't dare underestimate her by not counting her as a "man" on the team, but she wasn't a dude— that's just weird!

He bunched his nose up on his face at that thought, popping his knuckles in his hand. "Whatever," he mumbled, looking up at her oncoming apartment. He was just here to get her out of bed, the lazy wizard she is.

He takes the easier route, jumping up onto her window and taking a look inside. He saw her, already up, walking out the bathroom door with her wet hair stuck to her face. She was dressed, he realized with a little disappointment. He wasn't a pervert, he just liked her reactions to his stalking. And maybe, just _maybe_ the view. She had a tank-top on with sweat pants, probably not even planning to go outside for another hour or so, and as she turned towards her bedroom window, where he sat there, perched, her eyes widened with mild curiosity.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _only a little reaction._ It was too bad too, he loved it when she got all flustered. Her eyebrows would shoot up and it make her forehead wrinkle in a funny, yet cute, way.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" her voice pulled him out of his musings.

His reply came instantly, as if it were common sense. "Where else would I be, silly?"

He meant it to sound like he wouldn't really be anywhere without her, and not necessarily romantically speaking, but truth be told he just really enjoyed being with her and watching her, so of course he'd say the truth. However, maybe she took it differently because her reaction wasn't one he was expecting.

"Well if you're so dead set on living in my cozy apartment, you need to pay for it," she laughed like she had said a joke. So it must've been a joke. He would've taken her up on it though. However, the apartment had nothing to do with the way he had answered her question, so did she misunderstand him?

"Apartment? I was talking about with you, duh. If I wanted this apartment so bad, I'd just steal it from you," he shrugged, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Steal it!? I pay for his monthly, I'll have you know!" she said, and he could've sword he saw her blush a bit.

He scoffed, "Tell me about it, you only bring it up once every second." He grinned form ear to ear, beckoning her towards him, "Come on, let's find a mission."

She took a step towards him and then looked down at herself, "I've got to get dressed," she stated, motioning to her attire.

Oh yeah, she was still in her tank-top and sweats. "Well that's fine, you'll just go in that," he said, hoping she'd agree.

She didn't, however.

"No way, idiot! Just be patience— I'll change really quickly!" she said, already running back to the bathroom, grabbing an outfit on her way in. "Do go without me," she hollered from the bathroom door.

He jumped through the window and landed on her bed, scrunching up his face at her words. Leave? Only reason he'd leave was if he had a good, _good_ reason to. Besides, hadn't he just said that he wouldn't really go anywhere if she wasn't with him? A sudden pang hit his chest and his hands stopped rubbing the soft sheets on her bed.

He had left.

But he left to train, to work hard and to get stronger! Besides, didn't she know that it was hard for him to leave— for him to go without looking back? He wrote the note not to be polite, but because he… he didn't want to say goodbye to her face. He never did.

 _Coward,_ he thought, his face frowning. Those words stung more than he was planning them to. He could fight any battle, but he really did suck with emotions. Stupid Igneel and his limited knowledge. He took in a deep breath, trying to forget about it and trying to convince himself that he was here and was staying here. He wouldn't leave again, not without her.

"Natsu?" a tentative voice called from the bathing again. She was nervous? About what? About him not being here?

"I won't," he said, leaning back on her bed. "Don't worry too much, rumor has it that it can cause wrinkles." There wasn't a response that came quickly, and it wasn't a bantering reply, it was a soft, and carefully said word.

"Thanks," and he could barely hear it.

When she stepped out of the bathroom moments later, he sat up, grinned again, and grabbed her wrist. "Now come on, let's go find a mission!" he said, running towards the door. He'd take the window, but he didn't want her mad at him. Flustered was nice, but there was a difference between the two.

"Right!" he heard her girlish laugh and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Should I make a one-shot series of NaLu and slightly sprinkled with other OTPs from Fairy Tail?

Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it!

-LovelySheree


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you have to get dressed, Layla!" Lucy chased their youngest out of her room, reaching as quickly as she could with her daughter's dress in her hands. She was able to catch hold of her daughter, swinging her up into her arms with only her pull-up on. "Come on, Layla, the more you struggle, the harder it's going to be."

Layla pouted out a frown, "Not a dress, Mommy."

"But this is a wedding, Layla, for Auntie Wendy and Uncle Romeo, remember?" Lucy sighed, placing her daughter on her bed. "Don't you want to look good for the wedding?" she asked, Layla only giving her a blank look back.

"Why?"

Lucy stared back at her for a moment. It was scary how similar that questioning look was to Natsu's. "Because it's a time for people to dress up and respect two very important people," Lucy said, untying the back of the small dress. Lucy knew her daughter didn't understand the point she was proving, but she let a relief sigh go when she notice her put out her legs to allow her to slip the dress over her ruffled socks.

Layla looked down at herself when the dress was on, giving another frown. "I don't like it, Mommy," she said looking up to her mother as if she'd been betrayed.

Lucy had to admit, the dress didn't… well, _fit_ her. Or, fit her personality. The dress physically fit her daughter's small body, but it didn't really _fit_ her daughters over-all look. However, this was a wedding, and Layla needed to be dressed up, there was no questioning. After all, she didn't look bad— quite contrary— she looked adorable! But she knew her daughter better than anyone, and this was definitely not something her daughter would wear.

She bends down and gives her a small kiss on the forehead and smiles down at her pink-haired hyper daughter. "You look so cute!" she said, holding out her hand so Layla would take it.

She only frowned deeper, stubbornness starting to seep into her head. "I don't like it." She took her mom's hand, and they walked out to their living room where Natsu was waiting with their son, Maverick.

When they turned the corner, she saw Maverick waiting with Natsu on the couch, playing with her husband's phone.

"Oh! That was a close one, Mav!" Natsu grinned, watching their son play some app.

"Are you ready, guys?" Lucy asked, picking up Layla and sitting her on her hip. She glanced at her daughter quickly, "I'm not going to hold you the whole night," she warned, receiving, for the millionth time, another stubborn look from her daughter.

"You made me wear a dress," Layla countered, laying her head defiantly on her mother's shoulder.

Lucy could hear Natsu's laughter from the couch. "I think she's got you pegged, Luce," he smiled, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss.

Maverick, who had followed his father, covered his eyes, "Eww," he mumbled, placing the phone back into his father's hand.

Natsu glanced at their son, a smirk popping onto his face. "You know, Maverick, there was a lot of kissing involved when we made you and your sis—"

"Hey! You do realize you're talking to a 6-year old, right?" Lucy cut him off, slapping his arm. Maverick only scrunched his face up in confusion.

Layla who had watched her mother's action, laughed and reached out to slap her Dad, "Bad Daddy!"

Lucy patted Layla's head, giving Natsu a satisfied look. "I think she's got you pegged," she mocked.

"This isn't very nice of you, ladies," Natsu sighed, reaching down and rubbing the back of Maverick's head. "Us guys have to stick together, right Maverick?"

"Yeah!" Maverick put on a "serious" face and nodded, puffing out his chest with pride.

Lucy giggled at her boys, "Come on, we've got a wedding to get to," she said.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I draw a lot of my Fairy Tail Next Generation on my tumblr. Check out my tumblr page! Link's in my profile, or just type in "LovelySheree . tumblr . com"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frankly, I have to say... although I was hoping for something different, I really liked the Fairy Tail ending. It ended in a very Fairy Tail-like manner, and for that, I really respect it. Anyway, had to write some kind of one-shot, though.**

 **This is from Gray's Perspective.**

* * *

Don't any of you tell him this, but… I was kinda… _jealous._ I know, crazy. I mean, I wasn't always jealous. At least, I don't think I was. But, all of the sudden, that feeling was there. The "big green monster" had grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I was absolutely envious of him.

I only realized it when he brought Lucy to the guild. Here was this girl who was obvious something much better than most could ever dream of getting, yet somehow Natsu had her. I was never the dating type, and although Lucy crossed my mind a few times, I was never actually _into_ her. But I was still jealous for some dumb reason.

But life goes on, and so do I. I mean, after the defeat of the Dragon King, we were still kids; so, we acted as such. Fairy Tail went back into it's usual "order" except for a few changes. Juvia and I were dating, and rumor had it, a few others made it past the "friend zone" too. Even though a few of us coupled up, nothing really changed. Our team was still a team, and we went on mission after mission for years and years to come.

My jealousy began to disappear though. Natsu and his luck was no longer my focus. Instead, a curtained blue-haired girl consumed most of my thinking.

Anyway, around five years after Juvia and I started dating, we decided to get married. And a couple of years after that we had a kid. A daughter.

And I guess that's what brings us where I am now. In one of the most ironic situations I've ever been in.

"Gray?" Natsu peers at me. I'm bouncing my 2-year old daughter on my lap as Natsu and I sit across from each other at a guild table.

"What's up, Flame Brain?"

"What's it like?" he asks, letting his chin press into his palm, propping up his head.

"What's what like?"

"Having a kid?"

My brain freezes for a moment. "Having a kid?" I repeat mindlessly. "Well… pretty cool, I guess. I mean, there's a lot of crying and stress and all, but… it's surprisingly worth it."

He nods thoughtfully.

"Why?" I ask.

"Nothing," he turns his head.

"What's with the sudden embarrassment!?" I lean forwards, careful to not hurt the bouncing bundle in my lap.

"I'm just… I'm just a bit envious, that's all," he mumbles.

Envious?

Of me?

I can't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" He yells at me.

I know it's not, but I'm still laughing. "Well how do you plan on getting yourself a kid, huh, Natsu?" I ask.

"I'll make one, duh!" he yells again, crossing his arms and leaning towards me in a challenge.

"Do you even know how?" I lean forward, challenging him back.

He scoffs, "Of course I do!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And with who?" I know that'll get him. Although he and Lucy are close, there's not been any disclosure to their relationship status. He always calls her a friend. And she doesn't seem to push it in any other direction. Eight years since the battle and they're still as they were. Friends. So there's no way he'll say—

"Lucy, you dumbass!"

What the hell? "You're not even dating, let alone married!" I say, leaning back and sitting up-right at the table again. I hear the little piece of perfection start to fuss in my lap. I carefully tend to her and she settles down. She's been born and raised Fairy Tail. She's already use to the ruckus.

"S'not like she'll be disgusted by the idea! I hear her talking about wanting kids all the time!" he claims, curiously watching me.

"Does she mention that she wants kids with _you?_ " I ask, my eyebrows raising high on my forehead.

"Well she and I are gonna be together forever, so it'd be tough to do all that stuff with _out_ me in it," he mumbles, tucking his lower face into his scarf.

I scoff, "Yeah, whatever you say."

"I'm not jealous, by the way," Natsu clarifies, but I know he's lying.

"You're a walking contradiction, moron." For once, he doesn't argue.

But that jealousy rises back into my gut again. For him, it's always simple. There's always an easier or different way to do things with him. And I swear he did it just to spite me, sometimes, because a few months later, he's married and Lucy's pregnant.

* * *

 **Let's keep this fandom thriving!** **3**

 **LovelySheree**


End file.
